It started after the F word
by charmedstar04
Summary: They met up again at their best friends engagement party. Will they finally understand why they left each other in the first place? First RK FANFIC. First One Shot KxK. Read and Review Please.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

This is my first RK Fanfic and first one-shot!

I hope you enjoy it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May 16th 2006. It has been a year since Kenshin met the love of his life and he wanted nothing more than to spend this day crawled up into a ball on his bed. Nevertheless, he could not do that, because today was Misao and Aoshi's engagement party.

Currently all the men were on one half of the room while the women were on the other side. When Kenshin asked, why they were separated like this Aoshi simply shrugged his shoulders and stated, "Misao has a schedule of what she wanted to do this evening and for the first hour the woman and men are to be separated."

Kenshin chuckled slightly. _Should have knows this would be Misao's weird idea._ Aoshi and Misao only knew each other for only four months when Aoshi popped the question. He was happy that his best friend found happiness with the chipper girl.

Kenshin's eyes wandered and stopped on a pretty woman. To the other men, she was more that pretty, she was gorgeous. Her pitch-black hair was tied in an updo and held together with a golden clamp. Her face was covered with make up that intensified her features. She was wearing a glimmering gold ankle length dress and golden earrings to match.

Akira and Enishi stood next to Kenshin and followed his gaze. "Your one lucky guy Kenshin, Tomoe is perfect. Glad we made you see, that you guys are perfect for each other," Enishi said while Akira nodded agreeing.

Kenshin just stayed silent and kept staring at Tomoe. His friends Enishi and Akira, had introduced him to Tomoe about six months ago when he was having a problem with the media.

**--------------------------------flashback six months ago (December)------------------------------------**

**Kenshin stared at the TV again. **

"**On Entertainment News tonight, son of the president of Himura Corporations was charged for driving drunk and almost crashing into a store. With his attitude and current run in with the law, will people still think he is capable of taking over one of the largest Corporations in the world? Tune in at 9:00 tonight to hear more on this story……"**

**He turned off the TV, sighed and closed his eyes. Hearing the doorbell to his penthouse ring, he went and opened the door. Seeing his friends, Enishi, Akira, Sanosuke and Aoshi starring at him, he let them in knowing full well they came to discuss his situation. **

"**Come on we are going out now," Sanosuke said.**

"**What? Why? I don't want to deal with the press," Kenshin said glumly. **

**Aoshi glared at Kenshin, "You are coming with us now!" Everyone stared at Aoshi in surprise. "You've been doing stupid stuff since what happened and you'll ruin your life if you keep this crap up." **

"**But where are we going?" Kenshin asked as they shoved him into Enishi's car. **

"**You are going to meet our friend Tomoe," Akira stated.**

"**How many times have I told you I do not want a girlfriend!" Kenshin snapped. **

"**You need to move on from _HER_!" Enishi emphasized, careful not to say her actual name. **

**Kenshin looked out the window, staying silent until they reached a café. When they reached the entrance, Kenshin noticed a gorgeous woman standing outside. **

"**Tomoe! Glad you could make it!" Akira said and led Kenshin toward Tomoe, "Let me introduce you to my friend Kenshin Himura."**

"**It is very nice to meet you Mr. Himura," Tomoe smiled.**

"**The ple..asure is a..ll miiine" Kenshin stammered. **

**Kenshin was stunned with Tomoe's beauty. Everything she did was graceful and elegant. Since that day, a courtship began between them. **

**--------------------------------------------End flashback---------------------------------------------**

"Yo! Kenshin did you hear me?" Enishi asked again. "I said you're a lucky guy and Tomoe is perfect for you."

"Yes I heard you. You're right Tomoe is perfect," Kenshin stated.

Kenshin agreed with only one statement Enishi had made, and that was "Tomoe is perfect."

Too perfect according to Kenshin. She looked like a porcelain doll that always held a perfect smile and look. Tomoe never showed weakness and every action and comment was flawless. She was the perfect girl for the son of Himura Corporations. She had a master's degree in business, she was part of the elite class of families, and she was religious and always attended church every Sunday. Slowly but surely she was changing who he was. He would not use profanity in front of people anymore, he would attend more art museum exhibits and even start going to church. According to his friends, having Tomoe, as a girlfriend was good for his image, people now believed he would be an excellent president for the Himura Corporations.

Kenshin however detested all these things. To him, Tomoe was trying to live up to the ideal elite couple. He did not need church and art exhibits to be a good president. He knew this because nine months ago before bad publicity, the public believed he would do a fantastic job when he inherited his father's company.

Kenshin grimaced as Tomoe's laughter reached his ears. Not being able to stand the sight in front of him, he turned around and came face to face with Sanosuke and Aoshi.

"You did not have to come you know," Aoshi said knowing fully what Kenshin had planned to do today.

"Of course I want to come! One of my best friends is going to be married! Plus, I am the best man," Kenshin stated happily.

"You don't need to put an act on in front of us Kenshin," Sanosuke said.

Kenshin's smile faded. "You guys know me too well. Although I did want to stay home today, I also wanted to celebrate with you guys."

Aoshi smiled gratefully. "So how is your relationship with Tomoe going?" he asked cautiously.

"She told me she loved me yesterday," Kenshin said.

"What did you say?" Sanosuke asked.

"I did not give her a reply," Kenshin sighed, "I don't love Tomoe."

Aoshi felt sympathy for his friend. "Then why don't you leave her? If you do not love her, why stay with her? You'll end up hurting her."

"What's the point of leaving Tomoe? I will never be able to love anyone besides my first love, so it is not as if I can date another person without it ending the same way. I think Tomoe knows how I feel. I will make her happy by staying by her side, even if I do not love her…even if I'm not happy," Kenshin stated sadly.

"How do you know you won't fall in love with another person? There are plenty of girls out there!" Sanosuke quietly claimed.

"No, I love her so much, she was my everything, my life…..she was my girl…" Kenshin said.

"But you chose to leave her…" Aoshi started.

"You two, of all the people in the world, should know why I cannot love another. Why I cannot get over…."

"KAORU!!!!"

Kenshin was interrupted by Misao screaming.

Kenshin tensed up. Sanosuke and Aoshi exchanged glances worriedly.

Kenshin slowly turned to look at the entrance. There stood panting slightly was the most beautiful human creature on this earth. She was wearing a midnight blue jersey dress that went a little past her knees. Although her black tinted blue hair was tied up into a ponytail with a simple silver ribbon, her hair still cascaded smoothly down her back. Her face although slightly flushed from running all the way to the engagement party was creamy white and contained no make-up, she was a natural beauty. Her eyes shined brightly at the sight of Misao calling her name.

Kenshin felt a burning sensation inside him.

"KAORU!!!! YOU MADE IT!!!!!"

Without a second thought, Kaoru ran and launched herself at Misao. The girls were twirling around and screeching at high volumes, not noticing that everyone was starring at their wild behavior.

"I can't believe you made it Kaoru!" Misao exclaimed.

"Me neither! First the plane was delayed for an hour and then when we landed they made us wait a half an hour before letting us off! When I finally checked into the hotel and went to get a taxi to take me here, the streets were jammed, so I had to run all the way here!" Kaoru said out of breath.

At this time, all the men except for Sanosuke, Aoshi and Kenshin, started to continue the conversation they had before the interruption, while the girls let Misao and Kaoru continue their reunion.

Misao hugged Kaoru and tears started forming. "I still can't believe you came! I thought you wouldn't come!"

Kaoru squeezed Misao, "Of course I was going to come! You were my best friend since elementary school! In addition, I am your maid of honor! Therefore, I have to attend the engagement party!"

"I thought you wouldn't come because…_of what today was_," Misao said the last part quietly.

Kaoru tensed up slightly. "It's okay Misao, I wouldn't miss this for the world! Now where is your fiancé? I sill haven't met him yet!"

Kaoru saw Misao fidget slightly. "What's wrong Misao?"

"Don't be mad Kaoru …I didn't know he was Aoshi's best friend," Misao said quietly.

"What? What are you talking about Misao?"

"I never met him before, and all you told me was his name…so when Aoshi introduced me to him I realized who he was and…he's Aoshi's best man…so I could not say no…and…" Misao started to mumble.

Kaoru was still confused. "Who is Aoshi's best man?"

"wefenshinhwefura," Misao mumbled fast.

"What?"

"kefeshinhufura," Misao mumbled fast again.

"Huh?"

"Kenshin Himura!" Misao snapped quietly.

Kaoru tensed up. "Heeee'ss…heerre?" she said shakily. Misao nodded. "He's over there."

Kaoru took a deep breath and slowly turned around.

Dark blue eyes and Amber eyes instantly connected across the room.

"Kenshin…"

"Kaoru …"

The both said silently.

_Out of all the days in the world…we just had to see each other again today…and God! Why does he have to look so fine…_ Kaoru thought numbly.

Kenshin could not believe it. His first love, the woman that he considered an absolute goddess was right in front of him again. _Why?! God! Why are you torturing me...God WHY!!!!!!_

"Aoshi, I think we better stop this, before Kenshin goes crazy," Sanosuke whispered.

Aoshi nodded, and they both went toward Kaoru and Misao pretending that nothing was wrong.

"Kaoru, long time no see," Sanosuke said calmly as he blocked her view of Kenshin and quickly snapped her out of her trance.

"Sanosuke?? Shinomori??...SANOSUKE!!!!" Kaoru squeaked as Sano spun her around.

"We've missed you, Kaoru," Aoshi said calmly as Sano put her down.

Misao looked at her fiancé, "Aoshi, you know Kaoru?"

"Yes, we met almost a year ago," Aoshi said, "and I am guessing that the Kaoru you told me was your best friend, is the same Kaoru that I knew."

"So Shinomori is your fiancé Misao? Well this is a small world," Kaoru giggled slightly.

"Yeah it is…your not mad at me…are you Kaoru?" Misao looked at Kaoru.

Kaoru sighed. "No it's not your fault Misao, this is all a big coincidence, that's all, don't worry, I'm okay."

Misao nodded, and saw Kenshin take a step forward in their direction.

"Okay, you two are not suppose to be on this side of the room and plus its time for our next activity!" Misao said while shooing Aoshi and Sano away.

Misao led Kaoru to the other women in the room. "Everyone I'd like you to meet my best friend Kaoru Kamiya."

"Nice to meet you," Kaoru said.

"Kaoru, this is Tsubame, Tae, Megumi, Ayame, Suzume, Tomoe, Yumi, Tokio………" Misao continued with the introductions.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin our next activity!" Misao said while jumping up onto the little stage at the center of the room.

"Alright everyone! I would like to thank you for all coming to Aoshi and my engagement party! Listen up its now time for our next activity. Since many of you do not know each other Aoshi and I decided that, it would be best to do a random drawing of a man and woman who will have to dance with each other for five minutes! Then switch partners! This way, by the time the wedding comes everyone will know more about each other and we'll have more fun!" Misao said into the microphone.

"This sounds more like a speed dating thing…" Sanosuke said as Aoshi watched his fiancé.

Aoshi shrugged, "She wanted to have fun activities, so I let her plan everything."

Sanosuke sighed and looked at Kenshin, who had a faraway looked plastered to his face.

"Alright listen up for your name people!!" Misao said as she stepped off the stage.

One of the waiters came up to the stage with two boxes. Reaching into both boxes, he pulled out two names.

"First we have Akira and Tomoe!

Next Tsubame and Yahiko.

Misao and Enishi.

Sanosuke and Megumi.

Ayame and Daniel.

Suzume and Anthony.

Tokio and Saito.

Tae and Hiko.

Yumi and Aoshi.

Kaoru and Kenshin.

(he continued on with the pairings)

and last Sheryl and Soujiro.

When you here the bell the men will move to the next partner. Okay everyone we'll give you a few minutes to find your partner before we start."

Kaoru blanched white as she heard her name with Kenshin.

"I'm sorry Kaoru …" Misao said.

"It's alright Misao, I can handle it, and I'm over him anyways," Kaoru said submissively, trying to convince herself.

"Will you be alright Kaoru?"

Kaoru smiled weakly as she saw Kenshin walk towards her. "I'll be fine Misao, go find Enishi."

Kenshin slowly approached Kaoru.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said softly.

"Mr. Himura, How have you been?" Kaoru said.

Kenshin flinched at the use of his last name. "It's Kenshin, Kaoru."

"I know that Mr. Himura"

Kenshin felt a ball of flame start to grow bigger inside him.

"Stop that Kaoru," Kenshin hissed.

Before Kaoru could reply, it was time to start the activity. "Okay everyone, time to start." The tiny bell run and music began to play.

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand and the started dancing. Kaoru shifted awkwardly as she felt his hand on her waist. _God he makes me feel so good…NO! NO! He does not love you anymore…do not fall into his trap…_

Kaoru could no longer stand the intense violet gaze Kenshin held on her.

"Stop it! Stop starring at me like that," Kaoru hissed.

"I'm not staring at you in any specific way Kaoru," Kenshin replied.

"Yes you are! And I want you to stop Himura."

"You stop it! Stop calling me Himura, why can't you call me Kenshin!"

"Why does it bother you so much!"

"Because…Because I don't like it. I want to her my first name out of your mouth."

Kaoru did not reply. She just turned her head to the side to avoid Kenshin's eyes.

"I thought we agreed to never see each other again," Kaoru said so softly that Kenshin just barely heard her.

"Kaoru …I…"

"No, we have nothing to say to each other, you let me go, so I did just the same. I saw the news…Tomoe and you make a wonderful couple."

"Kaoru.."

"No, it's Kamiya Mr. Himura. I am no longer yours; you cannot call me Kaoru anymore."

Kenshin's eyes flashed amber. The bell rang and it was time to switch partners. Kenshin slowly released Kaoru's hand. Before he left Kenshin whispered huskily into Kaoru's ear, "You will always be mine Kaoru."

Kaoru shivered at the heat produced by Kenshin's words.

About fifty minutes later Soujiro was Kaoru's last partner, while Kenshin was partnered with Tomoe.

It had been a whole hour since Kenshin and Kauro's conversation, and Kenshin had been seething with jealousy over almost every man that put his hand around Kaoru's waist. One person even brushed his hand against her butt, and she did not do anything about it.

_SHE IS MINE! DAMNIT!_ Kenshin raged inwardly.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Tomoe inquired.

"Huh? Yes I am fine," Kenshin said not looking at her.

"Then why are you squeezing my hand so hard?" Tomoe asked.

"What? Oh shit, sorry about that," Kenshin stammered and released his tight grip.

"Kenshin! Watch your language!" Tomoe scolded.

They continued dancing until their five minutes were up.

"Alright everyone the dancing activity is done! Now we have a 15 minute wait till dinner!" Misao said loudly.

"THANK GOD! I'm starving!" Sanosuke said loudly.

Kaoru hit Sanosuke on the head.

"What the hell?!" Sanosuke said loudly.

"Don't be so loud chicken head," Kaoru stated, "I'm going for a walk in the garden outside, tell Misao I'll be back in a bit."

As Kaoru, left she heard Sanosuke mutter something about her being a raccoon.

Kenshin saw Kaoru leave toward the garden, and took this opportunity and followed her outside.

Kaoru slowly walked along the stone path and came across the most beautiful garden she had every seen. She took off her heels so they would not get dirty and left them on the stone path. Walking barefoot on mud, she found herself underneath a balcony that had a clutter of light purple jasmines hanging down between the cracks.

Kenshin silently watched Kaoru behind a hedge.

Kaoru felt light water drops that fell through the cracks as it slowly started to rain lightly. She smiled and stretched her arms out to greet the rain. Twirling slightly Kaoru cherished the warm raindrops falling on her skin.

Kenshin felt his heart burn with love as he watched his goddess twirl around carelessly in the rain with her toes in mud.

Both of them thought of the same memory. Exactly one year ago on the day they met, it was raining.

----------------------------------------**flashback**** one year ago exactly**---------------------------------------

**Kenshin sat in the park listening to music when he saw a group of three little boys being chased by a woman with long midnight blue hair. **

**Kenshin took off his headphones and chuckled at the sight before him. **

"**You cannot catch us! We're highly trained marines!" The kids were yelling and laughing at the woman. **

**The woman laughed and chased after the kids, "Well I am a trained assassin hired to capture marines like you three!"**

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!" **

"**Boys! Come on its time to go!" The kid's mother said as she came up to them.**

"**Awwwwwwwww!" The boys whined. **

"**Thank You Kaoru for watching them this afternoon."**

"**No problem, I enjoyed it very much. Bye you little runts!" Kaoru teased as she messed up each of the three boy's hair. **

"**Hey! We are not runts! You Raccoon!" The boys yelled as it started to rain.**

**Kaoru balled up her fists and screamed, throwing her sandal at the little boys, "Who you calling a raccoon you ompa lumpas!!" **

**Kaoru forgetting that her aim is as bad as her cooking, grimaced as she saw her shoe hit a man sitting underneath the tree. _CRAP!_**

"**ORO!"**

**When Kaoru reached the man, she stared wide eyed at him. _He is so hot!_**

**Kaoru shook the thought out of her mind and asked, "Hey sorry about that. Are you okay?" **

**Kenshin looked up to see the beautiful girl standing above him. **

"**Were you trying to kill me with your sandal?! Fuck that hurt."**

**Kaoru was taken aback. "Hey! I said I was sorry! It was an accident."**

"**Really? Because it seemed directly aimed at me!" Kenshin's eyes flamed amber as the girl talked back to him. **

"**Hey! I have bad aim, besides the sandal was not that heavy! You should work on your reflexes! You could have dodged it then!" Kaoru fired back as she fought the weird feeling of anger and desire build up inside her and grabbed her sandal that was now on the wet floor. **

**Kenshin was shocked. Nobody ever talked to Kenshin this way before. **

**Kaoru walked away and started to slip from the wet mud on the grass. Before she fell, Kenshin caught her, but also slipped himself, causing them to tumble down a small hill. **

**When they finally came to a stop, Kaoru found herself wrapped up protectively in Kenshin's arms with Kenshin above her. **

"**Damn you're clumsy," Kenshin said.**

**Kaoru couldn't say anything, she just stared at the man that protected her from a nasty fall. Kenshin brought his hand out from under Kaoru's head, and she noticed a little blood trickling down. **

"**Thank you for saving me," Kaoru said. **

"**What? I can't hear you," Kenshin smirked.**

**Kaoru glared at him. "I said THANK YOU! You happy now?! Get off me!" Kaoru shoved him off. **

"**Well I feel happy that I saved a stubborn hot-tempered girl, who can't even properly say thanks!" Kenshin shouted at Kaoru's face as he stood up. **

"**I didn't ask for a cocky, stubborn, egotistical guy like you to save me!" Kaoru snapped back. **

**They both were face to face in an unnecessary heated battle.**

"**Bastard!"**

"**Clumsy Maniac!"**

"**Red-haired asshole!"**

"**Racoon!"**

"**Fuck you!"**

"**Fuck you too!"**

**Kenshin closed the distance and locked lips with the feisty goddess before him. He had never been so turned on his life. Kaoru moaned and locked her arms around his neck and buried her fingers into his wet hair. Kenshin's tongue roamed around in Kaoru's mouth with sweet pleasure. They hungrily ravished each other's lips under the rain. **

--------------------------------------------------**end flashback**-----------------------------------------------------

Kenshin stepped out of his hiding spot and walked toward Kaoru who was twirling around with her eyes closed.

When Kaoru opened her eyes she was greeted with Kenshin standing in front of her.

They stared at each other. Emotions swarming in both of their eyes.

Kenshin took a step toward Kaoru. "Why did you leave me? You told me you did not love me anymore when you left. Did you mean it?" Kenshin said softly.

Kaoru stared at him with wide eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore," she said coldly and turned to walk away.

Kenshin grabbed her arm, "Tell me! I have a right to know!" Kenshin shouted.

"You have a right?! You left me too you asshole! You told me you didn't love me anymore also!" Kaoru shouted back as it started to rain harder.

"TELL ME! DID YOU MEAN IT?" Kenshin growled and tightened his grip on her.

Kaoru was raging with anger now and shoved Kenshin's arm away.

"FINE! You want to know! FINE! No I did not mean it! I told you I did not love you when I still did!" Kaoru screamed, tears freely falling down her face.

Kenshin's heart ached at the news. "Why? Why did you leave me then?" Kenshin choked out.

"BECAUSE you were going to become the next president of Himura Corporations, and I wouldn't be a suitable match for you! I would ruin your image! So I told you I did not love you anymore, before our relationship got anymore serious!" Kaoru continued to scream. "But that does not matter! You did not love me anyways, so it worked out just fine! You got rid of me and met Tomoe, who's the perfect match for you!"

Kenshin felt tears falling down his face. _She still loved me then…_

Kaoru calmed down a bit, "Did you really not love me anymore? Is that why you let me leave? Is that why you left me too?" Kaoru sobbed.

"NO!" Kenshin screamed and grabbed her shoulders. "I LOVED YOU KAORU!!!! I loved you so much! I did it for you! I thought that you would not be happy with me! Everyone was telling me that you were a spiritual person who would not be happy being cooped up in the business world. I didn't want to Kaoru, but I let you go so you could be happy!"

Kaoru felt her heart sore as she heard him say he loved her, but felt her anger rise another level as she heard his explanation.

"YOU BASTARD! How would you know that I wouldn't be happy with you!" Kaoru snapped.

"How would you know that you would ruin my image!" Kenshin snapped back.

"I did it for you!"

"I did it for you too!"

"Idiot!"

"You're the Idiot!"

Kenshin felt frustrated beyond hell. "Do you still love me Kaoru?"

"It doesn't matter, you have Tomoe."

Kenshin pushed Kaoru up against the wall, both of their clothes fully drenched from the rain. "It matters to me Kaoru, I don't love Tomoe."

Kaoru closed her eyes and let the tears freely fall, "How can you not love her, she's so perfect. She wears Verra Wang, while I wear baggy pants. She probably knows how to cook too."

"Do you think I care about what you wear? I do not care. She doesn't make me smile, you're the only one that can make me smile Kaoru," Kenshin exclaimed.

"Only my clumsy goddess can make me truly smile," Kenshin said as he caressed her cheek.

Kaoru felt her heart flutter.

"Do you remember," Kenshin whispered into Kaoru's ear, "that time at the market? You jumped up behind me onto the shopping cart, rolled down the aisle, and crashed into a rack full of magazines."

Kaoru smacked Kenshin on the arm. "If you're trying to be romantic, it's not working!"

Kenshin chuckled slightly, but stopped as he saw Kaoru with her head down.

"I saw both of you on the news, and you seemed really happy. She seems so good for you," Kaoru said quietly

Kenshin roughly shoved Kaoru against the wall again while protecting her head with his hand and whispered roughly, "Everyone was saying she was good for me, but no one asked me what I wanted!"

"She was trying to change me into something I'm not! Your right she is perfect! But, not for me! She wore make-up and always wore a fake smile. Tomoe didn't want me to do a lot of the things that I wanted to, she even made me stop using profanity," Kenshin exclaimed, his amber eyes boring into her deep blue eyes.

"But you Kaoru are a natural goddess and your smile was what made my heart melt." Kenshin leaned closer to Kaoru.

"You are the only one that can turn me on Kaoru…you didn't care about profanity...your mouth was so dirty," Kenshin said huskily into Kaoru's ear, "Do you remember Kaoru, how dirty your mouth was…"

Kaoru shivered when she heard his voice.

Not waiting for an answer Kenshin continued while nibbling on Kaoru's ear, "Do you remember the nights we made love Kaoru? When you screamed dirty words, wanting more and more…"

Kaoru felt her insides heat up as she felt him nibbling her ear.

Kenshin pulled back and stared at Kaoru with violet eyes. "I'm going to break it off with Tomoe, Kaoru. You are the only one for me. You are my perfect goddess, my love, and I am never letting you go again. I love you Kaoru Kamiya."

Kaoru felt tears of joy roll down her cheek. "I love you too. I love you so much."

Kenshin was about to kiss Kaoru when he remembered why he came out here in the first place.

"Kaoru? Why did you let that person touch your butt!" Kenshin exclaimed.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, he was the only person on this world who would remember petty little things like that at a time like this, "Jealous?"

Kenshin's eyes snapped back to amber. Something that Kaoru always found tremendously arousing. "Damn right! Do you know how angry I was Kaoru? Seeing all those men hold you!"

"How else do you expect people to dance!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"No one! And I repeat No one can touch what is mine!" Kenshin's possessiveness showing as he tightened his grip on her.

Kaoru chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter Kaoru. Like I said before, you will always be mine." Kenshin stated in the most serious tone as he leaned toward her.

Kaoru sighed, but felt extremely happy, "Fuck you Kenshin."

Kenshin smirked and before he closed the distance he whispered, "Fuck you too Kaoru."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you like it???? Hope so! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! **


End file.
